The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a letter box.
The door of the conventional letter box is normally provided at the lower half portion thereof with a rectangular window covered by a transparent glass or acrylic plate for inspecting whether there is a letter in the box in order to prevent the user from unlocking the door in vain. Such box, however, can find the following disadvantages:
1. If the window is too small, the user cannot always ascertain whether there is a letter in the box without failure by merely inspecting the box through the window.
2. If the window is too large, the box will no longer safely store therein a letter if the acrylic plate were destroyed whether intentionally or not.
It is therefore tried by the Applicant to deal with the above situation encountered by the prior art.